Pillar 69
Pillar 69 (第68柱 Dai 69-hashira) is the sixty-ninth of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Sytry is in tears, saying how he has no more time, as wings grow from his back and there is a Halo around his head. Camio is back on his island, making something for Maria, and John Dee is surprised. Camio was actually kicked out the Prefect's dorm. The new resident is William's old fag master, and magic doesn't work on him. There have been people with such characteristics for a long time, usually coming from the families of clergymen. John says that it's good that he's back, as Dantalion and Gilgamesh's banquet was big (to Camio's worry). In Hell the banquet is in full swing, demons mention that even His Majesty is going to voice out soon and that lord Gilgamesh and Lord Samael are old friends. It was thought that Dantalion would have no chance once he lost Astaroth's shield, but now it is easy for him - and he could be The Substitute King even the Emperor. Back with Camio, John says that he should think about making Maria a part of his Household as her illness is progressing, even if it would make him Sleep earlier - but Camio already has a plan about that. John is shocked, exclaiming at how far he's willing to go, and Camio answers that he will go meet his father and settle everything. And if he refuses then it will probably be the first time in history that Hell's Throne will be empty. John thinks things have becom interesting. Elsewhere in Hell, Sytry is running even though he was forbidden from going above ground, he thinks that William belongs to him even with the mounting problems with Dantalion. On Earth, he is surprised to see his angelic reflection in a puddle. He remembers Baalberith saying that he was born in Heaven and Fell like him, that there was a great war that split the skies and the Earth. Sytry desperately wonders that if he used to be an Angel, why are his powers so weak. There is a rustle, and Sytry momentarily sees the siluette of an angel, but it is Sion asking about him. Sion comes close to Sytry, saying he smells good and that white suits him better than black. Sytry is unnerved, wondering how he could still see him that time even though the entrance to Hell was still open. He concludes that Sion is not a human, and starts asking what his goal is in approaching William, but is knocked out by Sandalphon. He has become very weakened, and Metatron says they should bring him to his true home, in Heaven. Metatron says farewell to Stratford and William, belatedly mentioning that they might be meeting soon. In the church Kevin is shocked by something. Characters * Sytry * John Dee * Camio * Dantalion * Gilgamesh * Samael (mention) * Maria Mollins (mention) * Baalberith * Metatron * Sandalphon * Uriel Important Events Gallery See Also * List of Chapters * Volumes and Chapters Category:Volume 12 Category:Manga Chapters